Luscinda Quil
by Writerbitch92
Summary: What happens when Josef's sire comes to visit? McBeth Josef/OC Please Review
1. Present Day

Title: Luscinda Quil

Author: Writerbitch92 (me Duh)

Fandom: Moonlight

Ratting: M

Pairing: Mick/Beth Josef/OC

Summary: Danger arrives when Josef's sire comes to visit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Moonlight. I just love the character so much that I wrote this. Carmen is the invention of my own mind.

a/n: I just finished this here in my fourth hour of school. Hope that you like it.

Edit: Carmen's short profile is up all the way at the end of my profile............

Chapter 1

Mick lay naked in his freezer. As he awakened from a delightful dream that might have involved on human named Beth. He opened his eyes to the sight of a curly redhead female who was staring at him like he was a room filled with blood. Startled Mick a modest man tried to cover himself with nothing accidentally opening the freezer door.

"Hi there," Luscinda says.

"Um, hi who are you? And do you mind passing me those pants over there," Mick replied pointing to the said pants.

Hastily putting the pants on Mick asked, "So may I help you?"

"I was hoping that you can help me get in contact with somebody," Luscinda replied.

"Shall we maybe continue this downstairs in my office," Mick replied.

"That would be fine," Luscinda replied stepping out of Mick's way.

Mick grabbed a shirt and the two vampires made their way downstairs.

"Since you just woke up why don't you grab some blood," Luscinda started, "And grab me a glass also."

Mick could tell that the vampire was a lot older than him so he more or less did what she said. Walking into his office Mick say that Luscinda was already sitting at the visitor's side of the desk.

"Here you are," Mick handed the glass over.

"Thank you," Luscinda took the glass.

Sitting down in his own chair Mick asked, "So who you would like for me to get in contact with."

"Well actually he is a fellow vampire," She replied.

"Does he have a name," Mick asked.

"Josef Kostantin," Luscinda replied.

"Might I ask who might be looking for him," Mick asked.

She shifted a little bit in her seat and replied with, "Elizabeth Smith, but he might recognize me as Luscinda Quil."

Mick nodded his head, "is there a way that I can get in contact with you?"

"Here is the number of my cell phone. You can call me or do have him," Luscinda replied handing Mick a slip of paper and stood up placing the empty glass of the desk.

Mick can now fully see the old fashioned dress that she was wearing. He also stood up when she did.

"I will send your fine over once I get in contact with Josef," Luscinda said sticking her hand out.

"That is just fine," Mick shook her hand.

Mick walked her out o the apartment and to the elevator.

"I wonder who she is. And that was really odd," Mick thought walking back into the office.

He then looked at the clock on his desk to see that it was only 6:38/ Grabbing the two glasses Mick walked into the kitchen.

"I should go to see Josef when he gets to his office. Just because they might be older does that mean the other vampires get to break in and then see me in my freezer," Mick sighed.

* * *

"Josef I thought that there was a huge rule that freshies have to be at lease eighteen or older," Mick said walking into the older vampire's office.

The sight that he did see was Josef sitting at his desk with a young girl that only looked sixteen practically in his lap.

"I would watch what you say there. Carmen here is about three centuries you senior," Josef replied.

Carmen stood up straight; she was wearing a tight black tank top with a black mini skirt. There was a long leather jacket that looked about her size over one of the chairs. Carmen has long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. That lighten to prove Josef's point.

"Carmen Fitzgerald," She introduced herself holding out her hand.

"Mick St. John," He replied shaking her hand.

"Josef I thought that I knew all your friends," Carmen asked Josef.

"It is because you have been out of the country since I believe he has been a vampire," he replied.

"Last time I checked it was your idea for me to leave for awhile. And I was in Michigan for awhile, "Carmen replied.

"But I did miss you Allyson," Josef said.

Carmen pouted and Josef got up and killed her pouted lips. "So what are you doing here," He asked.

"Well it seems that a vampire that might just be older than you came to me the other day. And it seems that she might want to talk to you," Mick replied.

"Did you catch a name," Josef asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth Smith, but she said that you might recognize the name of Luscinda Quil," Mick replied.

Carmen had a look of shock on her face.

"Do you know what she might want," Josef asked his face not changing.

"Well it seems that she was able to hunt you down but she wanted a third part to inform you that she was here," Mick started, "She might just want to talk."

"Knowing Luscinda it isn't just going to be talking," Josef said.

"This is going to be a lot more," Carmen shook her head.

"Can I ask where you might know her from," Mick asked.

"Well she iss…." Carmen was interrupted by Josef.

"I knew back when I was still alive," Josef said instead.

"So she is a lot older," Mick replied.

Carmen nodded her head, "Did she say when she wanted to talk?"

"She said that when I found you Josef I was to call her or to have you on the number that she gave me," Mick replied taking out the slip of paper that had the number on.

"Let me see," Jose was handed the slip of paper.

Josef then went back to his seat behind the desk. Carmen took a seat at the love seat that was situated just behind the desk. Mick took a seat at the chair in front of the desk. The conversation didn't last that long but Josef seemed to get angry as it did last.

"Josef," Carmen said concerned as he hung the phone up, she came over to the desk.

"It seems that Luscinda does want to talk to me," Josef sighed, "One good thing is that she doesn't know that you are back here with me, Carmen so you don't have to see her."

"Josef if you are seeing her then I will go with," Carmen said worried if Josef went by himself.

Mick was a little worried by his friend posture and tone of voice and also the older female.

"Josef is Luscinda something big to you?" Mick asked.

"You can say that Mick," Josef replied, "She is our Sire."

* * *

A/n: Hi there fellow Moonlight fans here. This is my first Moonlight fic but I hope that you do like it. Carmen is a character of my own. I hope that you like her. I am going to make character profiles later on, on my profile. Hope that you like it and I am currently working on Chapter two.


	2. The Past pt1

Title: Luscinda Quil

Author: Writerbitch92 (me Duh)

Fandom: Moonlight

Ratting: M

Pairing: Mick/Beth Josef/OC

Summary: Danger arrives when Josef's sire comes to visit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Moonlight. I just love the character so much that I wrote this. Carmen is the invention of my own mind.

Chapter 2

~1615  
small country in the middle of Europe.

Joseph Kostantin, Duke of the small country has an oldest son named Josef who is currently sixteen years of age. And since Josef is the heir he has a wife, actually his same age, all set to be married to. Her name is Carmen and she was a beautiful sight to be seen. One of the most beautiful maidens in the country. She came from on of the highest families.

At first it was an arranged marriage set by their fathers at the time of their births, but it seemed that the two of them were fated to be together for their whole lives. The two of them fell in love; it was love at first sight. Carmen was living at the Kostantin manor for about a month and the wedding is set for the beginning of fall, which was about three months away.

When Carmen moved in she brought one maid with her and the maid's name is Luscinda Quil. Luscinda had been with Carmen family ever since Carmen was born. Luscinda was more then just a maid. Carmen was an only child so Luscinda was like an older sister to her.

* * *

"Madam it is time for breakfast," Luscinda entered Carmen's bedroom to the sight of her mistress sleeping in thee middle of her huge bed.

"Ten more minutes Lucy," the sixteen year old said snuggling back into her pillow.

"But Madam Master Josef is waiting for you downstairs to eat with,"

This made Carmen sit right up in bed, her long dark hair being a tangled mess. She was currently wearing a pale pink nightgown. "What,"

"He is waiting for you in the kitchen for breakfast," Luscinda answered pulling back the blanket that was tangled in Carmen's legs.

Moving to the edge of her big bed Carmen practically had to drop down to get her feet to touch the cold floor. A shiver went up her back when she did this. Luscinda opened the heavy drapes that covered the huge bay windows in the room to let in the bright sun light in. Carmen didn't notice the wince that Luscinda had when the bright sun rays hit her face and bare arms.

"I have your bath all ready for you," Luscinda told Carmen turning away from the sunlight.

Carmen rushed through her bath not wanting to let Josef wait any longer. Carmen then made her way downstairs wearing a very simple pink dress.

"Josef," Carmen walked into the large kitchen that was located on the bottom floor of the manor. The cook and over kitchen servants were moving all around the room while Josef was just sitting at a small table for two in the back corner.

Josef turned to see Carmen and motioned for her to come over.

The two young teens ate a simple breakfast of different fruits.

Josef and Carmen then made their way outside.

The two of the spent the whole day together. Even when it was time for Josef's lessons, Carmen followed. Josef believed that he should have intelligent woman by his side. Just as Josef learned to read and write so did his wife to be. This thought to have been a bad thing by the Duke at first Josef had taught her in secret, but after awhile they were caught and the Duke even threatened to get rid of Carmen, but Josef cleared it up with a threat to not be his heir.

After the lesson of the day they were both ate dinner, but this time they were with Josef's parents in the big hall. Josef is the younger splitting image of his father. This fact was true except for the fact that Josef did have his mother's lighter hair. His mother Duchess Catherine Kostantin was a beautiful woman in her younger years. She still looked distinguished even in her old years. Josef has one older sister, Elizabeth, more commonly known as Beth by her younger brother and his younger sister Anastasia.

Carmen sat next to her future sister. While Josef sat across from he. Diner consisted of meat that Josef had caught just the other day and bread that Carmen made in the kitchen with one of the many cooks.

* * *

After dinner Josef and Carmen parted. They lived in opposite wings of the manor. Luscinda was waiting up for Carmen when she entered the large room.

"Luscinda," Carmen called for her maid when she walked into the room.

Luscinda looked up from where she was pulling down the bedding. All seemed normal to young Carmen. She enjoyed a delightful day with Josef and was just going to be happy with a good, long night sleep. But little did she know there have been missing maid and other different servants and slaves that have been going missing ever since she moved in with Lucy. Also the rat population has been down even though the rat catcher cats have grown thin.

Joseph believing that the slaves have just been running away decided to put a guard at the servant's quarters starting just the other day. Because of this Luscinda had to find someone else to eat.

"Here we go Miss," Luscinda helped Carmen out of her dress and into her white nightgown.

"That is all Lucy," Carmen dismissed her maid as she laid down in her bed.

Luscinda then left the room after taking the last lit candle with her.

* * *

Luscinda had actually been planning a little something like this for months. She knew soon someone, probably Carmen, would notice that she did not age. Luscinda hadn't been aging for about a century. She had gotten quite bored with traveling and that is how she had ended up become Carmen's maid. But, she knew that it was going on for too long and decided that she need to leave and she wasn't going to go alone.

* * *

~15 minutes later~

Luscinda opened the servant door to Carmen's room and took notice that the teenager was indeed already asleep. She then walked into the room with a small candle that she held in her hand, even though she could see the small figure curled up in the heavy blankets that covered the bed. Luscinda moved to the bed not making much noise, she didn't want to wake up anyone else in the manor. She then put the candle down on the table next to the bed. Luscinda leaned over and placed her right hand over Carmen's mouth.

Carmen woke up suddenly and tried to scream, but the strong cold hand stopped her. Luscinda put her left index finger to her lips to tell the girl to be quiet. Carmen nodded her head; she really wanted to know what her maid was doing in her room.

"What is it Lucy," Carmen asked in a whispered voice after the vampire removed her hand.

"There is nothing wrong sweetie," Luscinda replied leaning forward kissing the younger girl on the check.

"Oh okayy," Carmen gave out a moan as Luscinda kissed her all the way down to her neck.

And then back up to her ear where she whispered, "Just be quiet."

Carmen nodded her head not knowing that she was agreeing to a different new long life.

Carmen let out a little squeak as Luscinda made her way back to her neck and gave a bite. Which quickly turned into a moan as Luscinda worked her magic.

Carmen let out a whimper when Lucy broke her hold on her neck and leaned back and licked her lips of the blood of the girl. "Lucy," Carmen gasped barely able to say the word for the weakness that she was feeling from the loss of the blood that Lucy just took.

"Carmen, would you like some more," Lucy asked giving the still bleading wound a lick.

The girl gave a feeble nod with a shiver. The century old vampire then bit into her own wrist until the blood flowed.

"Drink my darling," She said putting her bleeding wrish over Carmen's open mouth.

At first Carmen just let the blood slip down her throat, but as the blood gave her strength that she had lost she grabbed her maid's arm and started to drink with a thirst that she thought would never be quenched.

* * *

~sigh~ Well chapter is finally up. I hope that you like it. And the wait was ended good for you. This is my baby and I hope that you like it. R&R. I will give out naked pics of Josef.


	3. The Past Pt2

Title: Luscinda Quil

Author: Writerbitch92 (me Duh)

Fandom: Moonlight

Ratting: M

Pairing: Mick/Beth Josef/OC

Summary: Danger arrives when Josef's sire comes to visit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Moonlight. I just love the character so much that I wrote this. Carmen is the invention of my own mind.

A/n: For those who have been waiting months for this new chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH ME. Life has been a big thing. I just haven't had the time of the inspiration to write. Since the last time I have graduated from HS and I am currently in a community college. If you are wondering I am looking to be a cop. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Please read and review if you want just drop a review to yell at me for taking so long. Reviews are like crack to an author like me.

A/N2: I finally got my own computer, it was a graduation present so that means it will be quicker for me to write and be able to post it.

Chapter 3

The Past part 2

~The Next Day~

"Has anyone seen Carmen," Josef asked the servants there were running around the large kitchen.

Josef was waiting for Carmen to come downstairs so they could share their breakfast.

The nearest one replied, "We haven't seen her young sir."

Josef looked worried. It was very odd of Carmen to not already be downstairs by now. He had studies early in day she he thought that she just didn't want to come today. Hoping that she might find him later Josef went to his tutors hoping to see her later today.

* * *

~Later that day after the sun went down

~Abandoned house in the outskirts of the Konstantin's Land~

"Mmmm Josef," Carmen mumbled in her sleep and she withers around on the floor of the small house that Luscinda brought the two of them after she turned her.

"No just me," Luscinda replied sitting next to her child.

Carmen woke up alert when she heard the older woman's voice, "Where are we?" She could tell that they weren't back at the manor in her comfortable bed.

"I have brought you here to be my new child," Luscinda told the confused girl.

"What …..What do you mean Lucy," Carmen shook her head trying to look around the run down room that you can tell hasn't been clean in years.

Luscinda lightly caressed Carmen's left cheek, "You are now my child and I am your sire and we will be together forever you will always be my little girl."

Carmen let out a shiver never really had noticed how cool to the touch her maid's skin was, "You're talking nonsense now Lucy of course I'm going to grow up and then I'm going to be together with Josef forever."

"Your life has changed my dear child. I have opened new doors for you and we have just started. There is going to be a bright future for you that will not involve you being stuck in a mansion having ten kids. You are going to be able to travel the world and see what it's going to look like in the future," Luscinda patted her on the cheek.

Carmen winced what Lucy patted her and started to say something but then she was interrupted by the low rumble of her stomach it seemed that she was famished.

"Why don't we talk more about this after you eat sweetie," Luscinda told the girl.

Carmen just nodded and then asked, "What do you have?"

"Something that all young children like you need," Luscinda pushed up the sleeve of her dress and then she pulled out what was a small dagger that the blade was tipped with silver. She then ran the tip of the blade down her forearm making a cut knowing that the silver was going to make the wound heal slower than usual.

When Carmen saw the knife she gasped, "What are…" But when the scent of the blood hit her, her fangs slid out which surprised her and she couldn't take her eyes off the blood that was now flowing out of the cut and onto the dirty sheet that was laid down on the hard floor that she is laying on.

"You need to drink sweetie and then you won't be hungry," Luscinda started to move her bleeding arm towards Carmen's mouth.

When the older woman talked that took Carmen out of her trance and she gasped and her hand went to her newly formed fangs and she shook her head trying to think straight but the scent of the blood was not helping her, "What…what is going on Lucy," she was confused.

"I already told you my child I gave you a new life one that you won't have to be under any man. A life that you will be able to control. Now you need to feed or you won't last long in your new life," She pressed her arm closer to Carmen's mouth.

"What why are you doing this Lucy," Carmen closed her eyes tightly so she didn't see the blood dripping down the pale arm shaking her head made her new fang nip the skin on her thumb and she instantly came interested in the her own blood and she started to suck on the small cut which closed quickly and made the young vampire even more hungry for blood and tears formed at her eyes, "What is going on? This… this isn't normal."

"You need to drink blood now Carmen it if you food and your drink for the rest of your life," Luscinda insisted, "Do you remember the old tales I used to tell you to get to bed."

All Carmen did was nod her head not trusting to open her mouth and her attaching to her sire's arm to drink her blood.

"We are vampires my child, which means you need to drink or you, will die. And that will just be horrible wont it sweetie," Luscinda said, "You know you need to drink it's the only thing that will let you survive."

Carmen pushed Lucy's arm away from her mouth as the tears started to run down her face, "So I'm a monster now. No…No just let me die." She cried out loud not used to her new fangs she had a lisp and she didn't know how to let them slide back in.

Luscinda sighed and ripped part of the sheet and she covered her arm to wait for it to finish healing and then she stood up, "You will drink eventually my child they all do and then you will know how your new life will be. And we will be together forever and you will love it."

Carmen barely said over a whisper, "Nooo, no I won't," as she cried.

Luscinda left the room listening to the poor girl cry loosing blood that she didn't need to lose. Knowing that within the next three days that she will drink blood and then join her in immortal life and if she had to she would force her.

Carmen curled up to herself red tears running down her pale face. She didn't know what was going on. She was in a mysterious place and she just wanted to go home. She can't be a vampire. _No, they aren't real. Lucy told me herself when she told me the story. I just want to go home and be in my warm bed and see Josef. He must be so worried._ Carmen thought to herself as tears left streaks of red down her soft cheeks.

Carmen pulled her legs closer to her chest as she grew more tired even though she had just woke up from sleeping what seemed like five days. She just wished that she will wake up from this nightmare and be back with her betrothed. Hoping that this was all just her imagination, that her maid wasn't a monster and turned her into one. Carmen cried herself to sleep on the hard floor under a now blood stained sheet.

* * *

~24 hours later~

Carmen lay curled up an arm around her stomach trying the will away the hunger pains that she felt. She was so hungry. She only hoped that Luscinda will bring her food this time. She shook her head, _I want food. I will not drink her blood like she offered yesterday….It did smell so good though._ She let out a groan. Carmen bit her lip not noticing that her new fangs where down and she created a cut on the soft skin, more blood dripped down her chin and onto her once white night gown, there were now spots of blood from her tears and the sleeves now almost red from trying to wipe the blood tears that she shed last night.

Carmen looked up when she heard a key in the door knob that led into the room. Slowly she sat up as Luscinda entered the room her small body shaking at the cold of the air and from the blood lost.

"I see that you're awake now," she shut the door behind her as she walked into the room. Carmen gave a little nod.

"Can I go home now Lucy," Carmen said in a low voice.

"That isn't you home anymore baby." Luscinda told the scared girl.

Carmen frowned, "Why can't we go home Luscinda please I don't want to be here anymore. I don't like this place."

"You have to stay with me until I believe that you are mature enough to be able to go out on your own and don't get yourself killed. I am going to teach you how to hunt and find places to sleep and how to look human enough to interact with them," Lucy said in a stern voice.

Tears started to run down Carmen's face again and she sniffled, "But, but Lucy I wouldn't have to do that if I lived with Josef. Why why did you take me away from him? Lucy I want to go home and eat food and go sleep on a bed."

Luscinda just shook her head and sighed then she walked over and kneeled in front of the poor girl, "Now are you going to eat today." She asked rolling up her sleeve.

Carmen's fangs slid out involuntary at just the sight of Lucy's pale skin.

* * *

A/N You're probably angry with me now that I have finally posted a new chapter and I kinda left it as a cliffhanger. I couldn't think of anything to continue this chapter and it is already over my usual about of words. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me a whole year. Once again sorry about that I hope that you enjoyed this and come back again next year ~small laugh~ No I am kidding by the time that this is posted I probably have already started chapter 4. Please read and review they motivate me.


End file.
